Shattered Discoveries
by Chase15T
Summary: After a battle and a hasty retreat the UNSC Trailblazer found its self in a different space all together. Where they will have to help the people of this new planet for a chance to return home. There are many new dangers and opsticles that stand in there way.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys this is a RWBY Story mixed with one of my favorite games Halo I do not own either of these.

Part 1

This is Private Maylan requesting EVAC Sergeant Ross has been hit and Steven is missing. That's a Negative Maylan Pelican can't land the area to hot, said Admiral Johnson. Sir, we can't hold out another wave just landed and there pushing from our right. Sending Orbital Drop Shock Troopers to your position ETA two minutes said Johnson.

Rogers was attaching his final 36 round mag of 7.62 to his armor making 12 in total and slinging his M5 Battle Rifle over his shoulder. Sergeant, Rogers asked. What is it Specialist, Sergeant Rackos asked. What are we expecting to face when we land as the other three of the five man team finished getting ready. Heavy grunt resistance lead by a chieftain and a small group of brutes Intel says. The alarm above them buzzes and a green light on the wall blinks signaling them to enter the pods.

Admiral a technician on the deck of the heavy cruiser "Trailblazer" ODST PODS 1 through 5 from bay Omega have just launched, told the admiral. Excellent get comms up as soon as Alpha touches ground. Roger that.

Rogers readies himself for the landing thrusters to kick in and chambers a round in his rifle. The jurk of the thrusters appear and the door rockets off he launched him self out of the pod and starts to suppress the enemy using his pod as cover. Alpha this is Trailblazer do you copy. Loud and clear, says Rackos. Rackos looks to the three others pods private Kim and private Carol are pushing for cover with the m3 assault rifles while Specialist Ramzal uses his sniper to take down a brute. Rogers takes down a line of grunts with a few bursts from his rifle and moves to cover across from Kim and Carols position.

Kim and Carol move to the pinned marines and push the enemy back. Rogers and Ramzal get on top of that building take out the brutes, Ross ordered. The marines that could still fight saw the ODST and gave them hope they stood and started to help as well. There were 6 marines left in fighting condition while 4 more layer on the ground with field dressings and bandages on them. Kim and Carol made it to the cover that the Marines were behind and surveyed the situation. Sergeant we will run out of ammo over here soon if we have to keep this up, says Kim. Carol and Kim hand some of there Mags to the Marines.

Rogers and Ramzal get the roof in time to see the rest of the brutes with out the chieftain move on the marines position. Rogers shot bursts at the oncoming raging brutes while Ramzal took there heads off with his sniper. The brutes were close enough to use there brute shot a deadly weapon the marines saw this and ducked to cover. Two of the marines were to close when a spike grenade landed next to them. The explosion took down the center of the wall they were using as cover blocking of the four wounded from the rest of the force.

Sergeant Rackos saw this and moved to cover the wounded when the chieftain came around the wounded Rackos opened up with his shotgun and the chieftain only roared at him as a reaction. Ramzal had no sight on the hammer wielding chief and cursed as a response Rogers jumps from the building and ran to Rackos. Rackos was unloading his shotgun at close range but the Chiefs armor was to thick only slowing from the force of the impacts. The chief swung his hammer from the side as Rackos dove out of the way he was not quick enough and the hammer struck his lower leg. Rackos yelled in pain as his leg was almost torn off the chief the then raised his hammer above his head planning on bring it down and crushing the young Sergeant. Rogers brought his rifle to his shoulder and let burst after burst fly in to the chief his round dented the armor but still seemed only to pis the chieftain off. He fired until his rifle clicked and hurried to reload. The chief went to finish his first mission and swung the hammer towards Rackos who rolled to the side nearly missing the giant hammer. Rogers brought his rifle to bare again this time aiming for the Chiefs hand and unloaded the mag it tore the hand to pieces and he dropped the hammer in a scream of rage and changed Rogers. The chief ran at Rogers who pulled his knife from his waist and waited for the chief the chief tackeled Rogers with the force of a speeding warthog while Rogers brought the knife to Chiefs side where his armor plated met. The chief roared in pain and took its last breath.

The grunts seeing there boss die started to retreat while the last of the brutes were picked off by Ramzal. Rogers went to Rackos side and pulled him to cover and applied a tourniquet. Trailblazer this is Alpha do you copy, said Rogers. We copy alph this Trailblazer enemy has fallen back request EVAC we have wounded. EVAC is in route Alpha ETA 4 minutes.

Admiral we have slip space warning. What is it the admiral yelled standing from his seat. Looks to be covenant ETA 10 minutes until they breach slip space. Prime the slip space drive and get those Pelicans back now, the admiral ordered. The Pelicans locked into the bay's when a warning came over saying a ship has entered our space. We started to warp when a plasma beam flew and hit the ship. Sir we have warnings coming up every where the Lieutenant told the admiral.

They exited slip space when their drive over heated and melted its self. Sir there is no breach in the hall and everything is operable but our slip space drive it has been fried and will need replaced. Scan for UNSC signal to radio help yes sir said the technician. Lieutenant find out where we are, the admiral ordered. The only thing in front of the Trailblazer was what looked to be a moon with a quarter of it shattered off but held there by the gravitation.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys this is RWBY and Halo I do not own either of these.

Shattered Discoveries

Chapter II

Admiral Johnson Point of View

"Sir I'm picking up a signal from beyond the Shattered Moon." said Tim the technician.

The signal was all static with some noise.

"Clean it up and find out who it is coming from." said Johnson.

"The signal appears to be of human creation it doesn't follow anything that the covenant has." said Tim.

"Then hail the signal and request assistance." said Johnson.

"Sir it seems the signal is to weak we can't get a response." said Tim.

The ship moved around to the signal and they saw a planet that had four main land masses and the rest covered in water.

"We tried to scan the planet but it came back as static something in the atmosphere is blocking our scans." said one of the crew.

Rogers Point of View

Specialist Rogers has been promoted to Sergeant, after Sergeant Rackos was relieved of his position due to his injuries. Rackos can not leave the medical bay for 3 weeks, after that he will have troubles walking around and will have to go through intense therapy.

Rogers looks to his team and says "Ok Alpha we were just tasked with making first contact. Our scans can't make it through the atmosphere so we don't know what to expect. We are going down in what looks to be a large city on the center most continent. Prepare your Gen 3 ODST armor and bring some extra mags it may get dirty. We will have the 1st and 72nd marine battalions on stand by if we need them. We will be taking a pelican down and the pilots will land and disembark with us, I have two of the ONI pilots to join us. We board in 10 mikes so suit up"

The Gen three ODST armor has a personal shield like you see on a Spartan and active camouflage just does not have the muscle enhancers of a spartans armor. The two pilots are from ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence) they both have no ranks just like everything else in ONI its hidden by ink and kept quiet.

Rogers gets his armor on its alot lighter than a spartans armor and the helmet encases the whole head with a black visor with a HUD (Heads Up Display) and an internal scanner. He is taking his M5 Battle Rifle with 14 extra mags. And a M23 Magnum with 6 extra mags. Carol is suited up with her M4 Assault Rifle with 12 extra mags and a M23 Magnum with 8 extra mags. Kim has a M7 Shotgun with a 45 round bandolier and a M77 Rocket Launcher with 2 extra Rockets. And Ramzal has a M7 Marksman Rifle with 12 mags and a M24 Submachine gun with 6 mags.

Everyone loaded up on the pelican and waited for the green light. After a few minutes a voice came over there coms, "Alpha your clear to disembark"

"Copy that let's go Alpha" said Rogers as he motioned the pilots to take off.

The flight to the planet took only five minutes and once through the atmosphere they were contacted from a broadcast from the ground.

"This is General Ironwood for the Atlesian Military state your business here or we will fire upon you"

Rogers used the transmitter in his helmet to report back to Ironwood.

"This is Sergeant Rogers from the United Nations Space Command we are here to talk to whomever is incharge"

"Land now Sergeant Rogers and exit your craft" General Ironwood ordered.

Rogers look to the pilots and said "put it down right there" pointing at a cement walkway bellow a massive clock tower.

The pilot did as he was told and put the craft down and they both stepped out of the cockpit and into the cargo bay with the ODST's.

"Alright keep your weapons at the ready but only act if I do" Rogers told everyone.

Everyone readied there weapons even the pilots pulled there Magnums from there holsters. The doors dropped and they filled out with Rogers at the lead. They were quickly surrounded by what looked to be robots and a man stepped out from behind one of the robots.

"What is it that, you're here for" asked General Ironwood.

"We were attacked by a covenant CCS Battlecruiser and we took damage to our slip space drive meaning we can no longer travel through space" said Rogers.

Ironwood has never heard of this United Nations Space Command or this covenant. Ironwood looks to Winter Schnee, a tall white haired women.

"Specialist what do you think of this?" Ironwood asked.

Winter looked to Ironwood and back to the group of six before that looked like they were ready to take on an army.

"We should bring them to Ozpin" was her response.

Ironwood turned back to Roger's Crew and said "Put your weapons down and we will take you to Professor Ozpin."

Rogers looked at Ironwood and said "We will not put our weapons down we will holster them but they will stay on us General."

Ironwoods face started to turn red from anger at the refusal of the order and was about to order Rogers again this time with a consequence behind it when a voice came from behind him.

"Ironwood is this how you treat our new guests" a rather tall man with white hair and a black cane said.

Ironwood turned around and said "Ozpin I was going to bring them to you but they are armed and could pose a threat."

"James if you had someone pointing weapons at you would you put your's down with no proof that they will do the same?" Ozpin asked.

Ozpin without waiting for an answer turned to the group of six armed soldiers.

"Hello I'm Professor Ozpin I apologize for the rude introduction"

Rogers stepped forward and said "Hello Ozpin I am Sergeant Rogers from the UNSC and this is Alpha team and our pilots behind me we were sent down to speak to whoever was in charge to see if you would assist us with fixing our slip space drive or by getting a new one"

"I don't know who the UNSC is and you said sent down does this mean there are more of you and where if you don't mind me asking?" Ozpin asked.

"UNSC stands for United Nations Space Command and yes I was sent to meet whoever is in charge my commanding officer who is Admiral Johnson from the UNSC Trailblazer which is currently in space just outside of your planets orbit" said Rogers.

Ozpin looks at Rogers with a face of shock and motions Rogers to follow him. Rogers turns and signals the group to follow. The group was lead to the building with the large clock tower and made there way to a very large set of wood doors.

"Please sit" Ozpin said.

"Thank you" Said Rogers as his group sat on the couch and chairs in front of a large desk.

"Now how about we start over, Shall we?" Ozpin said.

"Ok lets" Rogers said.

"Once again I apologize it's due to the vital festival that we have such strict security" Ozpin said.

"That's quite alright at least no one was hurt" Rogers stated.

"Yes I agree. So what is it that you need from us?" asked Ozpin.

"We need to make or purchase a new slip space drive" Rogers said.

"We don't have any kind of space flight, dust does not work past the upper atmosphere" Ozpin answered.

There talk was interrupted by loud sirens going off outside the ODST stood and raised there weapons to the door.

"What is that?" Rogers quickly asked Ozpin.

"I don't know I was hoping you would know" Ozpin said.

"Alpha move out of the building find what's happening." Rogers ordered.

A/N

So I am trying to improve my writing skills as of right now I have my "friend" checking it for mistakes, so if there are any let me know. If there are any I'll get another "friend" to check my work. I'll get the next chapter out A.S.A.P. If you guys have any ideas throw them my way and they may just be put in the next chapter. Well guys if you guys are still reading this then have a great one and i'll see you next time in Chapter III.


End file.
